


Hinata estava cansada!

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Shyness, Social Anxiety, Timidez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Onde Hinata estava cansada que todos o taxassem de fofa por ser tímida.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	Hinata estava cansada!

**H** inata não achava a sua timidez algo fofo.

Para ela, essa característica sua era como um desafio diário que sempre teria que enfrentar, um monstro que derrotaria antes que ele a engolisse por inteiro. Nunca a deixaria ter a facilidade das outras pessoas, tudo se tornava mais difícil apenas pela sua timidez excessiva.

Quantas oportunidades de novas amizades não já perdeu porque não conseguia tomar o primeiro passo? Hinata queria mesmo ter falado com Temari após a ver no metrô, indo para a escola, enquanto lia um livro que a Hyuuga realmente amava. Contudo, ela abriu a boca repetidas vezes e estendeu a mão apenas até metade do percurso antes de deixá-la cair ao lado do seu corpo recluso. Desejava muito ter a amizade da Sabaku, mas sua timidez não deixou. E isso foi apenas mais uma de suas frustrações habituais.

Por anos, gostou de Uzumaki Naruto e, sendo ele uma pessoa tão sociável, teve diversas situações onde poderia tê-lo convidado para algo já que ele com certeza não negaria. Ainda assim, não o fez. Não fez porque tinha medo, tinha receio, e isso era constante em si. Ele era lerdo demais para nota-lá e ela, tímida para tomar o primeiro passo. A culpa não era de nenhum dos dois, provavelmente, mas ainda era algo que a deixou triste. Qual não foi a sua sorte de ser Kiba uma pessoa direta e rápida o suficiente para entendê-la sem que ela precisasse falar?

Hinata tinha dificuldades de estudo, tudo porque suas dúvidas iam com ela para casa, afinal como poderia simplesmente tirar uma dúvida na frente da sala? Na verdade, e se o professor a achasse idiota pelo seu questionamento? Então o guardava para si e sozinha se esforçava em casa, lendo livros didáticos e conteúdo da internet. Estudava tanto, se esforçava tanto, que, depois de alguns anos na escola, já era uma ótima aluna. Ainda assim, nunca respondia às perguntas que sabia porque não queria ter que levantar a mão e responder na frente de todos.

Ela era uma mulher incrível, realmente determinada no que fazia, e mesmo assim teve muitos problemas com empregos por ficar receosa em entrevistas de emprego e ter problemas para socializar. Não era que fosse ruim em habilidades, sabe? Era apenas a sua timidez atrapalhando o seu brilho.

Então não, Hinata não achava que a característica que a impedia de ser sincera e mostrar seu potencial era algo Tumblr, digna de ser louvada. Com o tempo, aprendeu a se valorizar e, mesmo assim, não conseguia mostrar para as pessoas tudo o que era capaz de fazer. Não era adorável o fato de que não conseguiu fazer amizades em tempos de escola, nem que não conseguiu algo com o seu primeiro amor e muito menos que perdeu vagas de emprego que ela sabia que conseguiria ser útil. Definitivamente não.

Hinata era fofa porque era bondosa, gentil, determinada e amigável. Jamais seria fofa porque era tímida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
